Llanto de Madre
by Maguie Grand
Summary: La historia de una Madre… Por el dia 12 de mayo, de las Madres, les regalo Este minific. Que es una leyenda. Esta Linda historia de amor, es la favorita de muchas madres Peruanas, pienso compartirla por el domingo 12 e mayo que es el día de las Madres. Se lo dedico a todas las Madres del mundo. Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, la historia de amor entre una princesa y un soldado


**12**

**Llanto de Madre **

Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, es una triste historia de amor entre un soldado y una princesa...

La historia de una Madre…

Por el dia 12 de mayo, de las Madres, les regalo Este minific. Que es una leyenda.

Esta Linda historia de amor, es la favorita de mi Madre, me hace recordar mas a mi Madre por ella lo hice, en su dia

Pero Tambien se lo dedico a mi abuelito papucho, mi abuelita Consuelo y a una Linda amiga que fueron huerfanos de Madre desde que eran pequeños…

Se lo dedico especiamente Para todas las Madres del mundo, Espero que les guste, una historia de Amor basada a todas las madres del mundo…

Candy y Terry son fieles, puros en su amor y passion…

_**Siempre valoremos a nuestras madres… **_

_Basada a la leyenda de mi pais, Perú (Continente Americano). _

_El pueblo que nacio mi abuela Zurin (Sierra), Mam_á_ Huarmi. Esta leyenda pertenece a Zurin. _

_Es un cuento tragico, es una triste leyenda de mi pais. _

_**Personajes Principales**__: Candy White y Terry Grandchester... _

_Espero que les gusten la historia. _

Se dice que, en la época medieval, cuenta que la Reina Inglesa llamada Rosemary Andrey, tenían dos hijas mujeres una se llamaba Annie y la otra se llamaba Candy, pero como Candy era la más hermosa, su madre de cariño le decía (Bella Flor).

En el año 1812, los ingleses se encontraban en guerra con los americanos, los americanos llegaron a Inglaterra, esto fue mal visto por la población.

Un joven soldado americano llamado Terry, se enamoró perdidamente de una de las hijas de la reina inglesa. Y esa era la princesa Candy (Bella Flor) y fue correspondido por ella, vivieron su romance a escondidas, se cuenta que el ejército americano de los Estados unidos, abandono Inglaterra.

La reina Rosemary estaba ansiosa, pues noto que Bella Flor, actuaba diferente, había rumores que la princesa salía todas las noches se encontraba con un soldado americano.

Llego la hora de partir y el soldado Terry prometió volver por Bella Flor, durante ese tiempo que ella se encontraba sola con su madre y hermana, la princesa Candy queda embarazada del soldado Terry.

La reina Rosemary se entera que su hija Candy esperaba un hijo del soldado Terry, fruto del amor de los dos, mando confinar su madre Eloy que castigue a Candy en la (Casa del diablo), las cuales eran unas cuevas oscuras, se alimentaba de los frutos que ofrecía en el lugar esperando por su amado.

Después de largo tiempo Candy da a luz a un niño igual que Terry y lo llamo "Enam" que significa Regalo de Dios, en la cueva se mantiene encerrada con su hijo, la reina Rosemary, no quería que la sociedad se enterara que su hija había dado a luz a un hijo de un simple soldado americano.

Terry regresa a Inglaterra en busca de su amada Candy (Bella Flor), la reina al enterarse que el soldado venía de regreso, mandó a uno de sus mejores arqueros a darle fin.

En la noche Candy vio en el horizonte la figura de su amado y salió corriendo con su hijo en sus brazos a darle encuentro, gritando _

-Terry, Terry, Terry, amor mío, este es Enam, tu hijo, hijo del fruto de nuestro amor.

Terry al ver a Candy gritar sollozando, corrió a darle el encuentro al mismo tiempo que el arquero se preparaba para darle el flechazo mortal.

Esta emboscada no pasó desapercibida para la ñusta la cual se abalanzo con su hijo sobre el soldado para protegerlo, pero la flecha hirió mortalmente al niño.

Candy quedo destrozada por la muerte de su pequeño Enam,

El soldado fue desterrado en Inglaterra, la princesa Candy murió del dolor, tanto fue su llanto que, a esas cuevas de Inglaterra, se le conoce como _ **LLANTO DE MADRE. **

**Fin**

…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias ¿Qué les pareció el minific? ¿Les gusto?

Es una historia de amor muy triste, la historia es de mi país Perú y del pueblo donde nació mi abuela llamada Zurin.

Es una triste leyenda que dice que existió, en mi país existe esa cueva del rostro de una linda mujer llamada Flor Bella, conocida como** MAMÁ HUARMI que está en idioma quechua, **en español significa...** MAMÁ MUJER. **Al quien ustedes le conocen en este cuento**… (LLANTO DE MADRE) **

Disculpa si les puse triste por esta historia de amor, Pero esta historia me hace recordar a todas las madres que hacen cualquier sacrificio por nuestros hijos.

El próximo minific es: Tu eres mi princesa, este cuento si tendrá un final feliz…

Nos vemos pronto…


End file.
